Tatooine Trouble  Sequel to Reunion, revised
by Obiwan456
Summary: 6 years after Siri joined and married Obi-Wan on Tatooine, she finds trouble while working at a local tavern. She and Obi-Wan must find a way to deal with this problem without drawing attention to who they are. Revised Reunion 3: Memories & Preparation
1. Chapter 1

**This is a revision of my story Reunion 3: Memories and Preparation. The content has been tweaked and changed, some dialogue changed, etc. and there is a new chapter. It tells the basic same story as before, just hopefully it's a better story now. Hope you will enjoy. **

Title: Tatooine Trouble - Sequel to Reunion.

Author: Obimom

Timeframe: Tatooine Years, Post ROTS

Characters: Obi-Wan, Siri T, force ghost Qui-Gon

Genre: Drama & Romance

Summary: Siri has taken a job and finds danger. Sequel to Reunion

This sequel takes place 6 years later.

* * *

Chapter 1 Trouble At The Cantina

Obi-Wan Kenobi came into the hut after checking on the Lars' homestead in the late afternoon. He quietly washed up and then went over to the bed. He had not talked much that day and had seemed to be brooding. Siri was a little concerned but had pretty much let him be.

It had been six years since Siri had come to him and they had been married, and they had settled into a routine of living, fussing at times, then making up. Their love and their bond ran deep, and they didn't always need to be talking to be together. Qui-Gon's presence had been there earlier, as usual, and Obi-Wan had spent a long time with him.

Siri watched him as he sat cross legged on the bed, slumping a little with one arm crossed and with the other rested his elbow on his knee and thoughfully pulled at his beard. His eyes were slightly glazed as he stared out the window as the suns were beginning their twilight descent. He had a far away look and Siri wondered what had him so occupied.

She watched him a moment longer, then with a sigh, softly approached him and laid a hand on his arm gently. His gaze gradually lost the far away look as his eyes slid away from the window and he looked at her, and a rather sheepish smile began to break on his solomn face.

"I'm afraid I haven't been much company today, have I?" he finally said quietly. He put his arm around her and pulled her down next to him. "I've had a lot on my mind today."

"I can tell. You want to talk about it before I go to the Cantina?"

"Within a few years after Siri had come to Tatooine, they had used up pretty much all the credits she had saved from the job she had taken when she had lived with Lara and Omal Tomai. She had taken a job in a local Cantina there and had gotten pretty good at slinging drinks and handling drunks. She was attractive and was popular with the customers, and she was tough enough without giving away that she was a Jedi and could hold her own against flirtatious or unruly patrons. She wanted to work at the Mos Eisley Cantina a couple nights a week, and Obi-Wan had at first objected. They had argued and fussed about it for days, Obi-Wan arguing that it was too dangerous, Mos Eisley isn't like the Cantina she worked at before, it was full of pirates, thieves, and criminals of all sorts, she can't carry her lightsaber, and it just wasn't a good idea. She had argued that they needed credits for supplies...

"How do you expect us to get the supplies we need, with our good looks? We're not as young as we used to be you know, Kenobi," She had argued, "and I can take care of myself! Don't you remember? I hung around with beings like that when I was a space pirate for two years. I can also listen for news when I'm there!"

"I do that when I go in for a drink occasionally!" Obi-Wan retorted, "Siri, it's just too dangerous."

She sneered at him.."Since when have you been afraid of danger, Obi-Wan Kenobi? Have you been a hermit here so long you forgot what it's like to face your fears?"

Obi-Wan flushed, hurt glanced across his eyes for a moment, but was quickly swallowed up by stubborn resolve. He kept his voice calm. "Of course not, Siri, but we have to think about my real mission here. There's nothing more important than that. I don't want us to do anything that might risk Luke's future destiny".

Siri regretted her words and her face softened as she drew close to him, gazing into his eyes . "Ben, I will be careful. We've never been seen together and I won't give away who I am or anything about you. You know I can keep my shields up and can be practically invisible when I want to be. It will be ok..I promise!" Her eyes shone with understanding but also had a determined gleam in them. She was not going to give this up.

Obi-Wan looked at this stubborn woman, and figured he wasn't going to win this one. He sighed heavily.

"All right, do it then." he said "But I'm going with you to our meeting spot outside Mos Eisley every night you work there. I'll see you off there, and I'll meet you there when you come out".

Siri had nodded in agreement.

It was a meeting spot hidden away from the main part of Mos Eisley they had discovered when Siri first came to him. They would split up there, go into Mos Eisley separately, Siri would shop for supplies and Obi-Wan would go into the Cantina and listen for news of the Empire, and sometimes watch over Siri when she was in a particularly dangerous part of the town. She could handle herself, Obi-Wan knew, and had more than once backed off aggressive beings with a sneer, a sharp retort and a couple times a swift kick in the right places. He had never had to come to her defense. When they were finished with their business, they would meet at their secret place and with their hoods and shields firmly in place they would silently go home.

She had already talked to the owner of Mos Eisley Cantina about working there two nights a week, the busiest nights when the space pilots came in from their runs with credits in their pouches and a big appetite for food, drink and entertainment. She had suprised Obi-Wan when she came in the last time they were in town. He stayed calm at his table and surreptiously observed while she spoke quietly with the bartender. The bartender had disappeared into the back, and then come back a few minutes later, nodding his head and had shaken her hand. Obi-Wan stayed silent about it till they had gotten home, than had asked "What was that all about?" Thats when the fight had started.

That had been four years ago. There had never been a problem, and the credits Siri earned, mainly from tips, had helped them to get the supplies they needed. She had also put some aside in case they needed a part for their vaporators, or some other more expensive need came up.

Now, Siri sat next to him on the bed, already dressed for her shift, and put her arms around him. She rested her head against his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just that Luke turned nine years old yesterday." He paused thoughtfully.

Siri had to think a moment to get why that seemed important to Obi-Wan. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh. Thats the age Anakin was when Qui-Gon found him here, isn't it?" She asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thats when everything changed."

Obi-Wan had still been a Padawan when they came to Tatooine the first time. Qui-Gon had found Anakin, was convinced he was the Chosen One, a few days later Qui-Gon was dead, killed by the Sith Lord on Naboo, Obi-Wan killed the sith, found himself suddenly knighted and Anakin his Padawan while he had still been stunned and grieving over Qui-Gon's death. It had all happened so fast, he had hardly any time to process it all then.

"Hm, and Luke turning nine brought all that back to you, didn't it? I've never known you to brood so much, especially over the past. You have too much time on your hands, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She laughed softly at him.

"Hmm, maybe" he said, patting her arm and smiling at her. "It's just that this morning, I saw him helping Owen with the chores. It struck me, he's nine now! And he looks so much like his father, and is so much like him too! He's very smart, and even from a distance I can feel how force sensitive he is. He's good with mechanics and he's showing promise of being an excellent pilot, just like Anakin was. He's been practicing with a blaster, shooting at womprats. I watched him and ..." he stopped, his throat constricted as he swallowed back emotion.

"You wished you could have been training him," Siri finished for him, squeezing him in sympathy. "But you can't, and Jedi don't wish for things that can't happen." She lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Come on, snap out of it. It's time for me to go to work!"

Obi-Wan shook his head as though shaking off cob webs and and looked at her with a smile. "I'm sorry, of course you're right. I don't know what's gotten into me lately!"

"I do! It's living out here in no-where on a hot, dry, sandy old planet with nothing but your thoughts and memories. If it wasn't for me and Qui-Gon you'd be even nuttier than you already are!" she smirked, rising from the bad and pulling on his arm. He stood up and stretched. "Most people already think you're crazy when they see you talking to people that aren't there when we're in town. I hear their comments in the Cantina after you leave. "There goes crazy old Ben! Poor man, his brains have turned to bantha poodoo" She laughed.

"Then I'm doing my job well," Obi-Wan said with a smile, "Come on, we'd better get going so you're not late."

As they headed out the door, Siri commented "You know, if Luke's nine now, then so is Leia. I wonder how Ferus is doing with his mission?"

"If she's anything like her mother, he has his hands full," Obi-Wan replied. They both laughed quietly, and from there silently went to town.

Obi-wan watched Siri go into Mos Eisley toward the tavern, then he sat down in their secret spot and prepared to watch and meditate.

Sometimes he went into Mos Eisley, and once in a while would stop in the tavern as his usual habit was for some fresh water and to watch and listen. Then he enjoyed watching Siri do her job and fend off the cat-calls and come ons she would get. She may not have been as young as she used to be, but she was still very attractive and drew a lot of male attention. She knew how to draw their attention away from her with banter and get them laughing, and they usually tipped her well.

When he didn't go in the Cantina, sometimes he would just wander around the closing shops and chat with a few locals there, or he would often just wait in their secret spot, watch and meditate. In the deepening dusk, with his robe closed over him he was nearly invisible, anyone who happened near would more than likely not see him, but he was still alert.

After he had sat awhile a voice spoke to him.

"She's right, you know. You shouldn't brood so much about the past. What have I always told you about staying in the moment, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled and said sardonically "Yes, Master." then after a thoughtful pause added, "He's just so much like his father was at that age, seeing him this morning just triggered a lot of memories."

"I know, not such pleasant memories for you, are they?"

"Not all of them are bad", Obi-Wan sighed, " There are many pleasant memories as well. But it is what it is, and I know my thinking about it won't change anything. I'm not being a very good Jedi right now, am I?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Obi-Wan, memories are very powerful and sometimes help you deal with the present, just don't let them rule your life, don't live in the past. Deal with them, then let them pass through you, as you've always done. You'll be OK, or I know Siri will have something to say about it" Qui-Gon said with a grin.

Obi-Wan nodded with a smile, "Yup, I'm sure she will. Thanks, Qui-Gon"

Qui-Gon's presence receded, but Obi-Wan sensed he was still near. He settled down to meditate.

Siri had almost finished her shift and was getting ready to leave for the night. She had had a particularly trying time with three rowdy patrons, one a tall middle aged human with thinning black hair, scraggly beard and dark eyes. His physique was not terrible, and in his younger days he would have been considered quite attractive to females, but years of drinking, gambling, and fighting had taken it's toll on him. He had a crooked nose from having broken it several times and several scars creased his face. The other two were large, burly humanoids with nearly bald heads, small black eyes and sharp, yellow teeth. They were shorter than their human companion, with large hairy arms and legs.

These three, in their increasingly drunken state, kept harassing her. When she served their drinks earlier that evening and turned to walk away, the human reached over and slapped her behind. She had turned and glared at him and told him to knock it off, which only made them laugh more derisively.

Later when she brought back more drinks and was picking up their empty glasses, the human stood and grabbed her and attempted to kiss her. She smacked him with the tray, knocked the glasses over and spilled the drinks she had just brought. Everyone in the Cantina had stopped their activities for a moment to see what the commotion was, but almost as quickly returned to their music and entertainment.

The beings swore at her, and then Gorg, the bartender came over and threw them out of the tavern, telling them to stay out. They argued with him, and he had said "Do you want me to get the owner out here?" They left, glaring at her and grumbling. He asked her if she was ok, she nodded. She was only a little shaken, but was more angry than anything. She finished her shift and prepared to leave.

"You want one of the bouncers to walk you home, Sam?" he asked, using the shortened form of Samantha, the name she had given him when she got hired.

"No, I'll be fine. Those guys are probably back in their transports sleeping it off", she replied, smiling with more assurance than she really felt. He nodded and told her good-night, turning to get a drink for the next customer.

Siri stepped out into the late night air, shivered and pulled her robe closer to her. She would be glad to get to Obi-Wan waiting for her in their spot.

She had only started walking down the nearly deserted street, when she felt a surge in the force. She whirled, placing a kick in the belly of someone who had come up behind her. He backed off with an "Ooof!", but her arms were immediatley pinned to her sides and a hand clapped over her mouth. She struggled and kicked, trying to bite and claw, but there were three of them, and they did not let her go. Her mind cried out in their bond, "Obi-Wan!". They picked her up and carried her into the nearby dark alleyway.

TBC,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Fighting For Her Life**

Obi-Wan was sitting, calm and watchful, expecting to see Siri at any moment when he suddenly jumped to his feet, alarmed. A distressed cry had echoed along the bond he shared with Siri, and he knew she was in trouble. Qui-Gon was instantly present, and he looked at Obi Wan's alarmed face and said "I know..she's in one of the alleys. You need to hurry, Obi-Wan, they are trying to harm her."

Obi-Wan forced his fear down, and made himself calm down. He knew moving too hastily might result not only in disaster for Siri, but expose himself in a way he did not want to risk. He cleared his mind and opened himself to the force. Qui-Gon waited patiently for him. After a moment Obi-Wan looked at him and said "I think I have a plan. Can you help?"

"I'll do anything I can, Obi-Wan, but remember I am limited in how much I can do".

He nodded and pulled his hood up over himself, and quickly but stealthily, headed into the Mos Eisley main road toward the alleys. It was dark with few lights, and he could hide himself easily.

Siri struggled and squirmed, trying to twist herself out of the tight grip of her attackers. One ape-like humanoid held firmly to her legs while the other being wrapped a long arm around her body, effectively keeping her from moving. His other hand was clamped over her mouth. She struggled to breathe as she fought and twisted, desperate to get away from them before the human she had kicked outside recovered and followed them in.

She finally twisted herself and was able to get one leg free, and used the force to kick the one holding her legs. He flew backwards, and she used the momentum to kick behind her. She heard a satisfying "Ooof", and felt a loosening of the strong arm. She bit the hand that was over her mouth and heard him grunt and curse. She twisted loose and turned around, faced him and kicked him squarely in the chest. He stumbled backwards and she ran. Her exhilaration at finally being free was stopped short when the human entered the alley and tackled her to the ground. She landed hard and tried to catch her breath, but he was quickly on top of her trying to hold her down.

"Get your lazy carcasses over here and hold her!" he growled at his two companions, both still recovering from her kicks. Siri, desperate and trying to hold back the fear took advantage of his momentary distraction and shoved him off of her and kneed him in the groin. He moaned as he fell away from her and she got up and started to run, but was stopped when the two brutes grabbed her and held her tightly.

"What I wouldn't give for a lightsaber right now", she thought to herself. The two men turned her around to face the human, one at her arms and the other crouched down to hold her legs. They finally held her still. She glared angrily up at the man standing in front of her.

"Well now, you put up quite a fight, missy," growled the human, approaching her with a leering hunger in his eyes. "I like that, but only at the right times." He grunted a derisive laugh, and the other two grunted with him.

She looked up into his cold steel blue eyes and a chill ran through her. "Please hurry , Obi-Wan." she pleaded in their bond. She knew he heard her and was on his way, but fervently hoped he wouldn't be too late. She tamped down her fear and glared at him again.

"What do you want with me?" she spat out, eyes flaming at her captor.

The human leered at her. He bent in close to her and his alcohol steeped breath made her gag.

"Only what you didn't give me in there," he sneered, his eyes travelling over her body. "Good service." Siri shuddered and turned her face away from him.

The other two snickered. He took her face in his rough dirty hands and leaned in closer to her. She squirmed, horrified at how close he was. Fire spit from her eyes as she spat in his face. "Get your hands off me, you big bantha brained slime dog!"

He slapped her across the face, and she gasped. Her face felt like fire from the burning slap and pain began to throb in her head as her eyes watered. She renewed her efforts to break free and one leg came loose and she kicked out at them.

"Can't you hold her still?" the human snarled at his companions. " She's just a little thing, you should be able to handle her easily."

"Yeah, but she's stronger than she looks!" said one.

"And she's fiesty!" said the other.

"Well" sneered the human, grabbing her by the throat. Siri felt her breath leave her as his hand tightened around her throat. "I know how to tame her then." He paused with a wicked gleam in his eyes. " And then maybe I'll sell her to Jabba the Hutt. She should be worth a few credits," he said with a jeer.

She gasped for air as his hand pressed on her throat. She felt herself starting to slip into unconsciousness when he loosened his grip.

"Hey now, don' t want you passing out just yet. I want you to enjoy this." His eyes glinted cruelly in the dim light as he bent toward her again, his rough unshaven beard scratching her face as his hand reached into her robe and yanked. She heard a tear as her robe was ripped from her. She felt panic well up inside as she began to fight all the harder, gasping, "No! Leave me alone!."

"Hold still you little spitfire. I'll tame you yet."

Siri fought down the panic and tried to draw the force to her, but had little success in the turmoil and fear of the moment. Tears were trying to form in her eyes, both from the slap and also the fear, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

She spat at him again and warned, "Don't touch me!" as she fought against the arms holding her. They tried to lower her to the ground, but she used every bit of strength she had left to resist. She could hear the man's companions huffing and panting from the effort. She felt a moment of satisfaction. She wasn't going to make this easy for them.

But then the burly human slapped her again, and the alley started to spin before eyes. She closed her eyes against the vertigo and swallowed back the bile trying to rise up in her . She felt as though she might pass out.

"Get ahold of her!" he snapped at his companions. and then he grabbed her face and with the other hand ripped her tunic, causing it to fall away and hang limply down her side. With a feral look he ran his hand over her soft exposed skin and gazed greedily at the gentle curves of her body. She cringed at his touch as the vertigo passed. Her mind was screaming at what was happening to her, and she felt Obi-Wan's worried response saying to hang on, he's on his way. Hope filled her and suddenly she stopped fighting. She relaxed and attempted a small inviting smile.

He saw this and grinned. "Now, this is more like it." He bent in to kiss her. Just as his lips touched hers, she opened her mouth and bit on his lip as hard as she could, drawing blood.

"Oww!" he swore at her, drawing back and glaring at her. His reaction caused one of his companions to let go of her legs again, and this time when she kicked at him, it hit it's mark with a lot more force behind it. With a groan he staggered back and she twisted out of the arms of the other one. Before she could run the two companions grabbed her, one on each arm. Frustration welled in her, but she watched the human as he was bent over, sucking in breath and holding himself. He spat out blood that had formed from her bite on his lip. Her eyes flashed at him with satisfaction, "Let me go or you will regret it!"

He stood up angrily and spat out more blood, "No. You will regret it!" he snarled. He approached her with venom in his eyes. As he drew near her, his two companions backed away as he raised his arm. He slammed her hard across the side of her face with his fist and with a cry of pain she flew against the wall of the alley. She hit hard as her head slammed against the wall. She crumpled to the floor and lay still, blood running down the side of her face. One of the humanoids approached her slowly and bent over her. He poked her with a long, hairy finger. She did not respond.

"Did you kill her?" He looked worriedly up at his human friend.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Dark Knight**

The man bent over her and checked her. After a moment, he said, "Naw, she'll be fine."

He tugged at her torn tunic, pulling the rest of it off. He sneered. "I wanted her conscious, but she just wouldn't cooperate. Guess it'll just be me enjoying our little moment together." He laughed huskily. The two companions stood aside watching as he bent over her.

Suddenly the alley way became even darker than it was before, if that was possible. The men couldn't see a thing and a sudden hard wind blew through the tunnel, accompanied by a ghostly howling.

"What's that?" One of the humanoids shouted with fear. Suddenly a dark, cloaked figure flew at them, and the human who was bent over Siri suddenly found himself flying through the air and bouncing off the opposite wall. He stood back up groggily, shaking his head and cursing. "What in hells...!"

All they could hear was the flapping of what sounded like wings and then something hard hit the human in the face and knocked him to the ground. The howling reached a frightening pitch as the wind blew fiercely. The three men grew frightened and disoriented as the cloaked being moved so fast they couldn't see what or who it was. He was everywhere at once, kicking and punching the three beings and along with the wind and howling, it was becoming too much for the two humanoids who, being superstitious, just wanted to get away. He kept his attack fierce, flying at all three men, but mainly targeting the human.

The three beings staggered and spun, whimpering, yelling and cursing. They threw punches that landed no where. They screamed at the visage, "Who are you? What do you want?" as they stumbled in the dark and swatted the air as though swatting insects. This continued until the mysterious figure, with a strong wave of his arms, caused the three beings to fly across the alley way and slam hard against the wall.

They fumbled and tripped over each other as they scrambled to their feet. They shook their heads and one very frightened voice cried out, "I don't know whats going on, but lets get out of here!" The other two agreed and they ran out of the alley and into the night.

Obi-Wan followed them to the end of the alley, catching his breath as he watched them flee, making sure they weren't going to try to come back. The road was dark and quiet, but he could hear the sounds of laughter and music coming from the tavern just down the street. He turned back into the dark alley and looked toward Siri. The darkness and wind had now dissipated and in the dim light coming into the alley from the few street lights he could just make her out in the semi darkness. He ran to her side, his heart pounding. A cry of anguish stopped in his throat when her found her lying on the ground; unconscious, bleeding and unclothed. Her torn robe and tunic had been tossed near by. Fear beat at him as he bent down to her and tenderly felt for her vital signs. He sighed in relief when he felt her strong heartbeat.

Tears blurred his vision and he wiped them away impatiently as he gently knelt down beside her and gathered her in his arms. In the dim light he could make out her swollen and bruised face, blood running down it's side. He gently stroked her cheek, feeling angry welts raised on them. Anger washed over him, but he didn't have time to deal with that right now. He pushed it aside as he softly spoke her name.

"Siri" he whispered, his voice cracked with pain. Tears returned to blur his vision again and he blinked several times tying to see her better in the dim light. "Siri!"

She stirred a little, her eyes fluttering, and she moaned. He felt panic taking hold of her and she, being only half conscious and disoriented, began fighting again, beating Obi-Wan's chest as she cried out desperately, "NO! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

Obi-Wan's heart broke at hearing the fear and distress in her voice, but he held on to her firmly, taking the abuse and gently saying, "Siri, it's me! it's me! It's Obi-Wan." He repeated it and reached out for her in their bond. She stopped, panting, her hands raised defensively against him. She gingerly responded to the touch in their bond. He heard her choke a sob, and her hands reached out and grabbed the collar of his robe. Her fingers closed over the collar and hung on as though to a life line.

"Obi-Wan?" she whispered. Her eyes had remained closed during this. Now, with one eye swollen nearly shut, she opened her good eye and looked up at him. She could just make out Obi-Wan's worried face in the near darkness.

With her fingers still clutching his robe, she pulled herself up to him, resting her head against his chest. She then released her hold on his robe and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Her body trembled as she sobbed into his shoulder. His arms closed around her more closely. He felt her bare skin against his fingers and felt sickened at the degradation of what those men had done to her. He clasped her hair with his fingers and his face felt pinched as he fought back the anger trying to gain a foothold in him. He breathed out to release it as with one hand he felt over her body, using the force and his touch to assess for any broken bones. She winced when he touched abrasions and bruises, but nothing was broken.

He then shook himself out of his robe, loosening his grip on her as he did so to allow the robe to fall free from him. He pulled it around with his free hand and gently wrapped it around her, covering her.

Then he asked her what he dreaded to know, his voice trembling, "Did they...did they...?"

He found he couldn't say it, but she understood. Her sobs lessened as he felt her go inside herself with the force. He waited. Her body finally relaxed and he felt relief wash over her.

"No, they didn't." she finally said. He let out the breath he realized he had been holding.

Her arms tightened themselves around him as she trembled again. A mixture of anger, distress and disgust rolled off her.

"He tried to though...He had his hands all over me," she said. Her voice choked on her words as more tears ran down her face. She suddenly retched, and moving away from him quickly, lost the contents of her stomach onto the alley floor. He held her as she did so as his heart wrenched in pain. How he wished he could have gotten there sooner and spared her the anguish she was now experiencing. She managed to keep his robe soil free, and afterward, wrapped it tightly around her again as she leaned, exhausted, against him.

He held her tightly again as she wet his robe with her tears. He rocked her gently and softly whispered, "It's all right now. They're gone. I'm here." He sent waves of the force with comfort and healing into her and she finally relaxed some. He gently adjusted his hold on her and stood with her in his arms. He called the ruined discarded clothing into his hand and carried her to the alley entrance. She rested her head against his shoulder, her tears spent. He held her tightly as distress, relief and anger all vied for attention inside him. He would have to examine it all later, right now he needed to get her home.

He looked up and down the street. It was empty. He reached out with the force, and in the late evening sensed no one near, other than the few beings still inside the tavern. He quietly walked out of the alley. It was a bit of a walk to the end of the street. When he finally arrived there he turned and headed for their secret place. He stopped when he finally reached it and gently placed her on the ground, making sure she was well wrapped in his robe. Then he began placing the ruined clothing over his arm so he could carry her a little easier.

She stirred and looking up at him and said, "Ben, I think I can walk."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "But you're not going to."

"You're going to carry me all the way home? Thats a long way to carry someone."

"Won't be a problem." Obi-Wan said with determination. "You're hurt and traumatized, and I won't let you walk home in this condition."

"You know I hate feeling like I'm some helpless female needing to be rescued."

As he picked her up again and adjusted her in his arms he said, "I doubt you were that helpless. It took us several minutes to get to you and they didn't completely achieve their goal. You must have put up quite a fight."

"Oh, I did," she said with some satisfaction. "They'll have a few bumps and bruises and one swollen lip tomorrow."

Obi-Wan tried to grin encouragingly, but found it hard to under the circumstances. Instead he settled for saying, "Good for you."

"It doesn't seem possible all that happened in just a few minutes. It felt like I was in there for a really long time." She sighed against him, exhaustion finally catching up with her.

He tightened his grip around her as he walked toward home. It would take a little while to get there. Usually when she was finished with her shift, they would walk hand in hand enjoying the starlit night, talking and teasing each other. The walk didn't seem long on those nights, but tonight the hut they lived in seemed very far away.

He could still feel her distress and felt her body tremble under his robe. He kissed the top of her head and then sent a gentle sleep suggestion to her. He soon felt her settled and relaxed, her breathing soft against his neck as she slept.

He felt Qui-Gon's concerned presence hovering near.

"Thank you for your help in rescuing her, Qui-Gon." he said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Obi-Wan. I don't suppose they'll be back anytime soon with "ghosts" hanging around."

Obi-Wan could hear the light amusement in his voice, but was unable to share it.

Qui-Gon spoke again. "Take care of her Obi-Wan. She's hurt and traumatized, but she will recover." He paused a moment, then added, "and so will you."

Obi-Wan grunted, but didn't say anything.

"Will you be okay if I leave now? What I did for you was unusual, and took a lot out of me. I need to go into the force and re-strengthen myself."

Obi-Wan nodded, "We'll be fine, Master, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Obi-Wan. Don't worry about her...too much." He faded into the night, leaving Obi-Wan and Siri alone.

Obi-Wan stopped and scanned his surroundings to sense if there were any danger nearby; any Tusken raiders, a wild animal or even any being that may have followed them. He sensed a few roaming wild animals in the far distance, but nothing close to them. Satisfied that they would be safe, he turned again toward home.

He hugged Siri close to him and with a broken heart whispered "Oh, my Siri," as tears brushed the top of her head.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tenderness**

It was very late and the stars and moon hung heavy in the night sky when Obi-Wan finally reached their little hut. He took Siri inside and carefully placed her on their bed.

He shook out his arms and stretched them. He had been almost home when they had begun to weaken and shake from carrying her and he had drawn on the force for the extra strength . He had carried her all the way home and he would not let her go now.

He lit the lamps in the hut to bring in more light than what the moon and stars provided. After getting some water and cloths, he carefully unwrapped the robe from around her. She did not stir as he did so. Besides the welts, bruises and swelling on her face, and a cut on the side of her head, she also had bruises and abrasions down the side of her body where she had hit the wall, and bruises on different parts of her body. He winced when he saw the angry red hand prints around her neck and a fury he had not known before suddenly took hold of him.

His body began to shake as he suddenly saw himself beating the man who had done this to her. He saw himself kicking and mercilessly pounding him till he lay at his feet, bleeding and begging for mercy, then he saw himself take his lightsaber and run it through him with a grunt of satisfaction. Appalled, he closed his eyes in and shook himself from these images.

"A Jedi does not seek revenge" he told himself over and over again. He suddenly thought about Qui-Gon when Tahl had been killed so many years ago, and suddenly understood a little of what Qui-Gon had gone through.

He was dismayed at the emotions raging in him. With much effort, he finally forced himself to push those thoughts away and concentrate on taking care of her. He carefully washed her wounds, removing dirt, sand and blood from her. He rummaged in his trunk in which he kept the few possessions he had with him from the temple. Anakin's light saber, a few holo pics showing happier times in the temple, and some supplies from his utility belt. He found the personal med kit he used to carry with him, and in it was some bacta and bandages. He looked ruefully at them and at Siri still sleeping on the bed.

"Right now she would be lying in the med unit at the temple getting the best of care and there would be mind healers to help her through her ordeal," he thought regretfully. "But I can't do anything about that now," he muttered to himself with a sigh. "She has me and she has the force, that will be enough."

He returned to her side, and after applying the bacta on her head wound and then bandaging it, he used a little more of the bacta on the worst of the abrasions. He placed his hands on the bruises and finger prints on her neck and sent force healing into them, watching the bruises fade and the welts on her face decrease. They weren't completely gone, but looked much better. Just as he covered her with the blanket, she stirred,moaning, and then opened her eyes.

He sat down next to her and took her hand. She reached up and stroked his face. "I never saw a more beautiful sight than your face when I opened my eyes in the alley," she said softly.

She looked into his eyes, those liquid pools of blue/gray gazing at her so tenderly. She swallowed a lump forming in her throat and felt a warmth flow through her, touching her to the core.

Then the memory of what had happened suddenly slammed into her. Her face clouded as she looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. She began to tremble.

"Obi-Wan, he had his hands all over me. He wanted to... tried to..." she choked and began heaving again. He held her as dry heaves shook her body. He sent waves of comfort into her, speaking to her soothingly. Her body continued to tremble as she sat back up and held onto him.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I'm a Jedi. I shouldn't be acting like this."

"Like what?" Obi-Wan demanded gently, "Like a woman who has been violated? You have nothing to be sorry about." He held her tightly. "You do what you need to do to get past this. I'm here for you, Love, what ever you need, just tell me."

He picked up a glass, filled it with water and gave it to her. After she drank it, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head no and said softly, "Just hold me."

As she felt his arms wrap tightly around her, she buried her head in his chest and breathed in the familiar scent of him. That brought comfort to her and she felt safe. She sighed and closed her eyes. The memory of that monster's hands being all over her had horrified her and made her feel sick to her stomach. Obi-Wan's gentleness, warmth and love washed over her like a warm soothing shower and she began to feel clean again.

She told him briefly about what happened in the tavern and afterward, when the men had grabbed her.

Obi-Wan's brow creased as his mouth curved into a frown. His eyes had a troubled look as she spoke. He finally said, "You could have gotten away from them if you had been able to use the force fully."

"I know that. I couldn't risk them knowing there are Jedi here and alerting the Empire. Too much is at stake. I couldn't risk exposing you and Luke." she snuggled against him, "And besides, I knew if I just fought enough with a little force enhancement, you would come."

He couldn't disagree with that, but regretted her being in the position that she couldn't risk exposing them by fully defending herself. She could have been killed. He shuddered slightly at that thought. Those kind of men usually wouldn't want the attention of the Empire, but the lure of a bounty could have been too much for them to resist had they realized there were Jedi on Tatooine. He tightened his hold on her, grateful that he had made it in time.

The hot rage and desire for revenge Obi-Wan had felt earlier was gone, at least for now. He knew he would still need to deal with it later, but for now , his concern was for Siri and helping her. After a while, he got her nightclothes and helped her put them on, then she lay back down on the bed. He covered her with the blanket and then took off his own tunic and leggings and crawled in next to her. He sensed her going into a deep healing meditation. He smiled his approval, and wrapped his arms around her and joined her, adding his own force healing to hers.

Angry, rough hands grabbed her and forced her to the ground. She tried to scream but the hand over her mouth prevented it. The leering eyes of the man glinted at her as rough hands tore her clothing and made their way to the secret places of her body, grabbing and pinching. She fought and finally bit his hand, and screamed out in terror, "Let me go! Let..."

Smooth, gentle hands softly caressed her as a gentle, concerned voice spoke, waking her from her nightmare. She felt herself trembling and heaving again and Obi-Wan held her. She could feel him sending comfort to her through the force.

"Siri, it's all right. You're having a nightmare. It's over. "

She leaned against him, tears on her cheeks. He continued to caress her as he spoke softly, "Peaceful sleep now, my Love, no more nightmares. Ok?"

She nodded slightly, feeling foolish like a little girl, but at that moment she didn't care. She sighed as the comfort and safety she felt lulled her back into a deep, tranquil sleep.

She was sitting under a tree with her Master, Adi Gallia, resting, or rather, letting Qui-gon rest after their very strenuous escape from the underwater aquaduct, and their jump over the high fence in their pursuit of Jenna Zan Arbor. Qui-Gon had just been rescued only days before by Obi-Wan, Adi Gallia and herself from Zan Arbors' clutches, and she had almost killed him. That stubborn Jedi, in spite of his weakened condition, had insisted on continuing the pursuit. He just about didn't make it over the high fence, when normally it would have been no trouble at all for him. Obi-Wan was 14, She, 12. Siri watched them at the next tree. Qui-Gon was resting against the tree trunk, his eyes closed, trying to gather his strength. Her eyes were mainly on Obi-Wan though. He iritated her to no end, and they bickered almost constantly, but her heart went out to him as he quietly and desperately tried to help Qui-Gon. She heard his plaintive plea "Qui-Gon?" and his "I'm fine, Padawan, I just need a moment". She saw his love for Qui-Gon. She also saw his worry, his total dedication to him and his feeling of helplessness as he watched over his Master. Her heart softened toward Obi-Wan immensely. She somehow wanted to comfort him, but she stayed by her Master's side.

Adi turned to Siri and commented quietly "Obi-Wan is very gentle, isn't he? He'll be fierce in battle, a powerful Jedi warrior, but he'll be your greatest comfort when you most need him."

Siri looked at her Master in amazement, and the scene began to fade...

Siri woke up, shivering in the early morning coolness. It was still dark outside, but she knew dawn wasn't far away. She felt her face, the swelling had gone down immensely, and she could feel her hurt eye opening more. Her muscles ached but the abrasions felt much better. They didn't burn so much and she found that much of the soreness had receded. The terror of the previous night had faded also. She was satisfied that she was healing nicely, although her head did hurt. She turned her thoughts to her dream.

She remembered that mission of Qui-Gons' rescue and pursuit of Jenna Zan Arbor, and remembered that day under the trees after their close escape over the fence. She remembered the distress in Obi-Wan's face as he watched his weakened master nearly miss the fence and his utter exhaustion when they finally reached the trees. She remembered having had those feeling towards Obi-Wan that day, although she would never have admitted it to anyone then. She also knew her master had never said anything about Obi-Wan to her, at least not what she heard in her dream. The words in her dream came from her own thoughts, she assumed, and maybe what she had observed over her years serving with him first on missions with their padawans, and later during the clone wars, and of course now.

He was always there for her, when she came back from being an undercover spy on a slave freighter, when Ferus left the order, even up to her "fatal" wound that had put her in a coma for several months, and for many times in between. She also remembered how many times she had been there for him, rescuing him and sometimes his padawan from their many adventures. She smiled at that memory, especially the time she, Garin, Clee, and Ry Gaul with their padawans had been called on to rescue both Obi-Wan and Anakin on Vanqor after they had fallen into a Gundark's nest.

She also remembered making a pointed effort NOT to look in Obi-Wan's direction when he had his upper tunic pulled off so Garin could tend to his wounds from the Gundarks. She had been really intent at that moment on what Clee and Ry-Gaul had been discussing, even though now she couldn't for the life of her remember what that was.

And he had been there for her last night, rescuing her from her attackers. When they had talked a little, he had told her what they had done to rescue her and scare the living daylights out of her attackers and with some amusement she had quipped "What are you, some kind of Dark Knight?" Obi-Wan had smiled at the remark, but had also looked a little troubled by it, and she had reached for his arm and said "I was just kidding." Of course he knew that, but the look on his face bothered her. She also remembered the tenderness with which he had taken care of her.

She looked over at the man she loved, watched as he softly slept, how his still toned chest rose and fell with each breath. He was thinner, and his auburn hair was heavily streaked with white now, and his face was more lined than it once was, his trimmed beard had turned almost white also. She knew that grief and the harsh desert climate had done that to him, but when he looked at her with those soft blue/gray eyes she had always loved, she saw the youthfulness still in him and she knew he was still her Obi-Wan. He still made her knees weak and her heart pound when he kissed her.

She snuggled closer to Obi-Wan, pulling herself as close as she could to his sleeping form. He lay on his side facing her, and she snuggled in as close to his bare chest as she could, tucked her head under his chin and threw her top leg over his legs to get even closer. She wanted to be near her husband, and feel the safety of his arms around her.

"Hmph, such mushiness," she scolded herself, " I would never have had these kind of thoughts in the temple. When did I become such a girl ?"

Even in his sleep, he seemed to sense her need, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, leaving her feeling warm and safe in his arms. She pushed aside her mushy thoughts and settled herself to go back to sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dealing With Emotions**

He watched Siri as she was dragged into the alley, fighting and desperate to get away from her captor. The man was laughing maniacally, saying to her ,"You're not getting away from me this time!"

He ran in after them, his anger reaching a boiling point. "He is NOT going to touch her this time." he swore to himself. The alley was very dark and he couldn't see, but he could hear her muffled screams and the sound of fighting.

"Keep fighting, Siri, I'm coming!" he thought to her, but he couldn't seem to reach her through their bond. His head was clear though, and he pinpointed where they were. He approached them, the only thing on his mind was getting him away from her, no matter what it took.

He reached them, and the man was bending over her, ripping at her robes. In a heartbeat Obi-Wan had his lightsaber out and activated, it's blue glow burning in the dark. Suddenly, to Obi-Wan's horror, the blue light of his saber was gone and in it's place was a glowing red light. He felt himself starting to lose control. He fought to stay focused and calm, but the anger he felt at this strange man attacking his wife was too much. Shaking with rage, his eyes blazed as the man turned to him in surprise and terror. Obi-Wan viciously swung his lightsaber and severed the man's head with one blow. Shakily Siri stood, her eyes full of shock and fear and stared at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" she cried.

He saw what he had done; the head rolling on the floor and Siri's horrified look, and he screamed "NOOOOO!"...

Obi-Wan jerked violently awake. His heart was pounding and sweat was trailing down his face. The nightmarish scream was still ringing in his head. He looked at Siri who was balled up close to him. She stirred when he awoke, and mumbled, "Whas wrong, Obi-Wan? I felt something from you. Did you have a bad dream?"

Obi-Wan whispered, not wanting to disturb her, "It was nothing, Siri, go back to sleep." She mumbled something that sounded like "'k, don' worry so mush" and was out again.

He still felt shaken and dazed, shocked by the dream he just had. He got out of bed and went to where he kept his lightsaber, took it and turned it on. The reassuring blue glow burst from the hilt. He sighed in relief and switched it off. He put it away and sunk onto the edge of the bed and tried to calm his trembling body. He rubbed his eyes and beard, then looked at his hands. He reflected on the old calluses over calluses on his palms and finger joints from years of ligthsaber use. Some had worn down over time because of their situation on Tatooine although he and Siri had done some light sparring over the years, being careful that no being was around when they did.

He thought back and remembered the countless battles he had been in before and through the Clone War. He had wielded his lightsaber in defense of beings all over the galaxy, and in self defense numerous times, but never had he used it in retaliation.

He frowned at that thought. Yes, he had fought with Bruck as an initiate before he got his anger under control, and he was angry when Maul struck Qui-Gon down, but he had released his anger and drew on the force to defeat him. Then it was not a matter of revenge but of survival. And when Magus shot Siri and Obi-Wan thought she had died, he was tempted to use his lightsaber then in retaliation, but he hadn't done it. He had breathed out his anger, put away his lightsaber and walked away.

He looked again at his hands and curled them into fists. Siri was attacked and violated! Worse would have happened to her if I hadn't made it in time. He paced around the room, keeping his shields up so as not to disturb Siri.

He crossed his arms over himself and closed his eyes. He wasn't honestly sure what he would do if he came face to face with her attackers, and that scared him.

"Is this why we weren't allowed attachments?" he wondered to himself. His heart was heavy, burdened with the shame of his anger. He thought again about the dream. He wasn't sure if it was just a dream - or a warning. He needed to meditate on these things, but chores needed done first.

He got dressed and then bent over Siri and gently kissed her forehead.

She stirred and opened one eye sleepily at him.

"Is it time to get up?" she asked with a yawn.

He checked his shields and pasted a grin on his face.

"For me yes, but you stay in bed. You need to rest after what you went through last night."

She started to protest, but yawned again instead, then winced. As he watched her with mild amusement, Obi-Wan's heart ached with the love he had for her. He kissed her forehead again and said, "I'll be back after awhile. You sleep."

"Yes, master." she said impishly, stretching out and then curling up again under the blanket.

"Watch it," he softly growled. "Go back to sleep." He said it with a small force suggestion and soon she was sleeping soundly again.

He grinned again as he quietly left the hut and closed the door. But the grin quickly faded as he made his way to the Lars homestead.

He returned from his rounds then went to the vaporators and gathered the water. He replaced the containers and carried the water inside.

He meditated for awhile, then washed up a little and made some tea. He still felt unsettled and the meditation only helped a little. Usually he could always release negative emotions to the force - why was he having so much trouble now?

Siri began to stir again and was waking up as he placed the tea and some flatbread and fruit on a tray and carried it to the table. He sat down next her and took her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

Siri looked into his eyes at saw love and concern in them, but she saw something else, something deeper that made her slightly uneasy. She shoved that feeling aside for the moment.

"Much, much better" she said. She stretched again and smiled at him.

Obi-Wan looked closely at her face and said, "You look much better too." The swelling was pretty much gone, only a trace of the bruising left, the cut was nearly healed on

the side of her head and the marks around her throat pretty much vanished. Her other injuries were healing nicely also.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "Once I got past the nightmare. Although I did wake up a couple hours before dawn from another dream and it took awhile to get back to sleep."

His eyes darkened in concern. "Was it another bad dream?"

"Well, If dreaming about you as a 14 year old padawan is considered a bad dream, then yes, I guess you could say it was." She smiled at him.

His eyes softened and he relaxed some, but her dream puzzled him.

"Why did you dream about me as a young padawan?"

"I don't know. I guess because you were so cute then," she teased.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Siri..." he warned.

She laughed lightly, "No, really the dream was about the time we had just rescued Qui-Gon from Zan Arbor, and he was so weak, and I guess thats when I first noticed how gentle and caring you were," she said, blushing slightly. "I guess the dream was triggered by your care of me last night." She gazed at him warmly.

He reached up and stroked her cheek softly. She took his hand and kissed it.

"You have always been my hero," she said softly.

He groaned. "I'm not a hero, I'm a Jedi," he protested.

"Well, you're my Jedi, and my husband, and no one can have me except you." With her free hand she reached up and took him by the collar and pulled him to her. She kissed him passionately, then took hold of his upper tunic and pulled it off of him.

He wanted to respond to her but was concerned.

"Are you sure? After..."

"Don't worry about last night," she said. "I'll get over it. I almost am now, but you're my husband and I want you. I want to make love to you. I wan't a memory of pleasure, not of fear and pain. I want your face to be the face that I see - not- not his."

She pulled him on top of her and wrapped her arms around him. He mumbled again between kisses, "Are you really sure?"

"Of course I am, Obi-Wan. Quit worrying." She reached with her hand and he gasped softly.

"Ok, I believe you." he said, kissing her. Soon with clothes discarded they were wrapped in each others arms. He noticed her eyes were often on his face. He knew she was imprinting his face into her memory, trying to erase the images of her attacker. He hoped it worked. They gave themselves into the moment.

Later, as they snuggled together, Obi-Wan remembered. "Oh, I made some tea and breakfast earlier. The tea is probably cold now, but are you hungry?"

"Bring it on," Siri replied.

He got up and dressed again, then reheated the tea and brought it to her with the flat bread and fruit. She had gotten dressed while he worked, then they sat together on the bed."

"Mmm, you always did make good tea." She leaned back and sipped her drink and nibbled the flatbread thoughtfully, observing Obi-Wan as she ate.

"This was cathartic for me, but I'm not sure about him," she thought to herself. "Something is bothering him and he's trying to hide it from me."

She remembered a feeling she'd had just a little while ago that something was troubling him. And even earlier, when she was sleeping soundly, a disturbance came to her through their bond. She knew it had to do with last night, but he was being so darn stubborn in trying to deal with it himself. She looked at his face, and he looked peaceful enough, but she knew him well enough to know he was a master at hiding his feelings behind a peaceful, stoic exterior.

She finally put her bread and tea down on the tray, took his hands and searched his eyes till he focused on her.

"Want to tell me about it?" she asked, but it was more than a question. She would not take no for an answer.

"Tell you what?" Obi-Wan said. He smiled at her.

She wanted to smack him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Obi-Wan's Guilty Conscience**

"Tell you what?" Obi-Wan said, looking at her with a smile.

Siri groaned. "Obi-Wan..."

His smile faded and he stood, folding his arms across his chest. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again. His features were a work of different emotions as he struggled to maintain calm.

"Obiwan, stop it," Siri finally said, iritation in her voice. "You're angry about last night and trying to deal with it yourself. It's obviously not working and you need to talk about it. Don't hide it from me."

He turned and looked out the window and sighed deeply. He finally spoke.

"It's not so much the anger, it's...it's ..." He grimaced suddenly and turned toward her, his face fierce. "I want to kill him! I - I want to strike him down, make him pay for what he did to you!"

He looked stricken at the confession he had just made. He sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. Siri sat stunned, she had never heard him speak like this before.

"I've never dealt with emotions quite like this. These are thoughts from the dark side ...and thats what I dreamed about." He looked at her ashamed, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"I - I feel violated," he confessed softly. "But why should I feel that way? You were the one violated, not me." His head dropped. She took a breath, then finally reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Oh, Obiwan," she said gently.

Obiwan looked up, his eyes wide. "Qui-Gon is near."

"Well, lets invite him in," Siri responded. Qui-Gon no longer just "showed up" in the hut. Since Obi-Wan's marriage to Siri, Qui-Gon would approach and let his presense be felt first, then waited for them to invite him in.

"Come in, Qui-Gon." Siri called out.

Soon Qui-Gon's blue visage could be seen in the hut. He smiled at Siri.

"How are you doing this morning, Siri?" he asked her.

"Much, much better," Siri responded. She glanced at Obi-Wan, who after greeting his former master with a nod, stared out the window silently. "With Obi-Wan's help, I'm almost completely over it."

She looked at Qui-Gon silently. Qui-Gon nodded, knowingly.

"What's going on, Padawan?" Qui-Gon said, drawing closer to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes took a deep breath. Qui-Gon sometimes still called him Padawan, but this time shook him a little. At this moment he felt like a Padawan. He looked at Qui-Gon and repeated what he had just told Siri. He said again, "I don't know why I should feel violated when it was Siri who was attacked."

"Because your wife was attacked, Obi-Wan. The two of you are one. What happens to her, happens to you, and vise versa. Your reaction is very natural."

"What about the rage, the desire for revenge?" Obi-Wan asked. "In my dream, my lightsaber turned red and I viciously attacked him, cutting his head off with one sweep. Was it just a dream or a warning? I'm beginning to wonder if the council was right after all...about attachments I mean."

Siri's face had a look of alarm as she gasped with surprise. Her hand reached for his as she shook her head. She looked at Qui-Gon questioningly.

"You don't honestly think our relationship is wrong after all this time, do you?" she softly said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's head dropped as he shook it. "I don't know right now, Siri." He looked up at Qui-Gon, his eyes full of questions.

Qui-Gon was silent, staring thoughtfully at Obi-Wan. When he finally spoke it was with emotion.

"Do you remember when Tahl died, how I fought with the grief and anger? I shunned everyone for awhile, even you." He stopped for a moment and regained his composure. " I, too, wanted revenge. I dreamed about it, like you Obi-Wan. But I finally overcame it, remember, with your help."

How could Obi-Wan forget. It was the most difficult time he had ever gone through in his relationship with Qui-Gon. He had wondered for awhile if Qui-Gon would leave the order or just dismiss him as his Padawan. He gazed at Qui-Gon sadly.

"Of course I remember, Qui-Gon, but it seems to me you're only proving my point."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, Obi-Wan. The code forbade attachment, but it could never keep some Jedi from becoming attached. Maybe few left the order for marriage, but how many Jedi became attached to their Masters, their Padawans, their friends, a love they could never have but still loved? And the code did not prevent Jedi from having trysts and affairs."

Obi-Wan nodded, he always knew that one of his biggest "faults" was his attachment to Qui-Gon and later with Anakin.

"I maintain to this day that if there hadn't been a code forbidding attachments, Jedi like me and others could have been trained on how to deal with this sort of thing. I wouldn't have been so - alone. Oh, the masters and mind healers tried to help, but they didn't - couldn't - understand. And Jedi would have been taught how to deal with the kind of anger you're experiencing. They were taught to a degree, but when it involved relationships, the Council swept it under the carpet and spouted Jedi platitudes."

Obi-Wan heard a slight tone of bitterness in that statement. He started to speak, but closed his mouth and glanced at Siri. Qui-Gon continued.

"There is nothing wrong with being angry about what happened. Siri was attacked, you have a right to be angry and so does she. It's what you do with that anger that matters. Yes, anger unresolved and desire for revenge can be a step to the dark side, if you allow it. But a well trained Jedi, as you are, will not allow it. You will deal with these feelings, accept that you are angry and that you have a right to be, and quit feeling guilty about it, which is where I believe your dream came from. Then you will release it, let it go. Thats what the Council should have understood. That why I believe they should have reconsidered their "attachment" to the code, and told them so, several times."

At Obi-Wan's raised eyebrows in surprise at that statement, Qui-Gon grinned.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, I tried to get the code changed for you and Siri, as well as others, but to no avail. After three attempts, I finally had to give it up. They were just too set in their ways." He frowned ruefully.

"I would have fought the Council for me and Siri, but you told me not to." Obi-Wan said, surprise and slight accusation in his voice.

"Because it would have hurt you and Siri to have done so, Obi-Wan. And you were young. It was right at the time to make the decision the two of you did because you were under the code and committed to the Jedi. I knew the two of you were meant to be together, but not at that time. I thought maybe the time would be after you were knights, but the Council thought otherwise. The Force knew the right time, though." He stopped and looked at Obi-Wan, his eyes glinting as much as a force ghost can glint.

"And no, your relationship is not wrong. It's finally right, the way it should have been." Obi-Wan glanced at Siri and smiled. She smiled back and squeezed his arm affectionately.

"One more thing, Obi-Wan. I seem to remember several times when you were my Padawan having to hold you back from running into the middle of a fight where someone was being attacked. You always wanted to come to peoples' defense and it would sometime take me a couple minutes to get you settled down to see the situation neutrally. Your face would get so red with anger." Qui-Gon chuckled softly. " You hated to see cruelty of any kind but you would deal with that anger, and then you would release it. Then you were able to see the situation clearly and we could complete the mission and help those who were hurt as Jedi, not as vigilantes. Remember?"

Obi-Wan nodded, grinning slightly at the memory.

Siri nodded, "Yes, and I remember a few missions where I thought I was going to have to throw water on you to cool you down, particularly that one mission on Azi."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I remember Azi."

"You were trying to help Anakin deal with his anger and he got so mad at you. He thought you were just cold and unfeeling and didn't care about what happened to those people in the village. You hid your feelings well, but I knew. I saw the intensity in your eyes, felt the anger inside of you. Then I felt you take control of yourself, breath it in and then expel it. Then you were fine and was able to help Anakin, but I never sensed you feeling guilty about being angry any of those times, especially when it involved coming to another's defense."

"Exactly," Qui-Gon said. "And I don't recall you ever feeling guilty at the times you became angry on behalf of another either. You just dealt with it and moved on, sometimes with a little help from me of course. The only difference this time is this was personal. This hit home, but why should this be any different than any other time when you witnessed someone being attacked? Why let guilt take hold now just because this attack was on a personal level rather than happening to someone else?"

Obi-Wan nodded, understanding lighting his eyes. Qui-Gon and Siri were right. He had experienced plenty of anger on behalf of others and never felt this kind of guilt. This should have been no different. The realization put a smile on his face. He could deal with this now.

Obi-Wan felt himself relax for the the first time since the previous evening when he first rescued Siri in the alley. He grasped Siri's hand tightly, then closed his eyes and went into the force. He felt and accepted his rage. He saw again in his mind the beings who attacked Siri and felt again the desire for revenge, but accepted those feelings as a normal reaction to his wife's attack. Then he took a deep breath and exhaled. All the negative emotions drained out of him and into the force. He realized the reason he wasn't able to release them before was because of the guilt and shame he felt for having these kind of feelings. Once he realized that, the emotions and negative thoughts were easier to deal with. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he looked at Qui-Gon gratefully, then at Siri. He leaned into Siri. She smiled and grasped his face in her hands as he kissed her, then wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight, relieved hug. Qui-Gon smiled.

Obi-Wan sat back up and looked at Qui-Gon, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Qui-Gon, you did teach me to accept and then release my emotions when I was your Padawan. It's something we talked about many times during the course of the years."

"Yes, I taught you. The council taught similar, but they had a very annoying habit of making a Jedi, whether Padawan or Knight, feel wrong for having those feelings in the first place. I tried not to do that to you. You had enough time doing it to yourself. And they were so strict about the code, they had little patience with Jedi who "fell in love". I had to be stern with you that day with Yoda. I sometimes wished I had handled it a little differently after seeing how much it hurt you, but no matter how it would have been handled, you would have been hurt. I regretted that, but it was necessary at the time."

Obi-Wan nodded. He never knew his heart could break as much as it did that day in the Room of the Thousand Fountains when he and Siri had said good-bye. He shook off the memory and gazed at Siri, grateful that she was by his side now.

The relief he felt was palpable. He knew now that if he did come face to face with her attackers, he would do what he always did.

He would respond like a Jedi.

After that, Obi-Wan and Siri spent a quiet day resting and meditating. Obi-Wan had his lessons from Qui-Gon, then after a light evening meal, left to do his evening rounds. When he returned and stepped into the hut, he saw Siri sitting on their bed, brooding.

She was dressed in her second work tunic, ready to go in for her evening shift. He brushed her hair with his hand and she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll have to purchase another work tunic to replace the one that was ruined," she stated quietly, glancing at the chair where the ruined clothing still lay. She sighed and looked again out the window.

Obi-Wan observed her face and neck. There was very little sign that anything ever happened the previous evening, and what little did show he doubted anyone would really notice in the subdued light of the cantina. Still, he could feel that she was a little apprehensive.

"You don't have to go in tonight, you know," he said finally. "You could comm him, tell him you're not feeling well. He would understand."

Siri shook her head. "No, I've never missed a shift I was scheduled for and I'm not about to start now." She looked up at him with determination . "And besides, I won't let that - that man - scare me away."

"Do you think he'll be back tonight?"

"I don't know, but it wouldn't surprise me. These cargo runners often stop for a couple days before heading off to their next job. There is a good chance he'll be there tonight."

Obi-Wan felt his stomach tighten and his heart skipped a beat. "Then I'm coming with you tonight," he said.

"Are you sure? After the scare you put into them last night, I'd be surprised if they..."

"No, I'm coming tonight. I'll sit where I usually sit and drink water and listen for news, like I always do when I come in. Then I'll wait for you outside in a hidden spot, and follow you till you reach our secret place. If he's there tonight, I won't let you be alone again."

Siri sighed and grasped his hand as she stood. She didn't say anything, just nodded. He knew she would never admit it, but she didn't have to. He felt her relief that he would be there tonight.

Hand in hand they headed for Mos Eisley.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In The Cantina**

As Obi-Wan and Siri approached Mos Eisley, Obi-Wan could feel the tension in Siri. She pulled her robe more tightly around her and looked ahead with haunted eyes, the memories of the night before causing her to tremble slightly.

Obi-Wan stopped walking and took her shoulders. He turned her to him, then took her face in his hands and gazed at her tenderly, with concern.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked gently.

She hesitated, then nodded.

"I'm being silly, thats all. You'd think I had never walked into a possible dangerous situation before," she said, laughing at herself. "I'll be fine, Obi-Wan, don't worry about me."

He took her hand again and they walked till they arrived at their secret place. They stopped and looked around with their senses. Not feeling any danger near, both sighed and Obi-Wan turned to her. Making sure no one was near, he gave her a kiss and then said. "I'll be in after awhile, okay?"

She nodded, gave him a little smile, then turned and walked into the town. She walked down the same street she had been dragged from the night before. She passed the same alley where she had been attacked. She shivered and pulling her robe more tightly around her again, she walked to the entrance of the Cantina and walked in.

The Cantina was dark and cool, not many customers was in at this time, but it was still early in the evening. Soon the place would be hopping with music and laughter as the space cargo runners, pilots and other beings of different trades came in to spend their hard earned credits.

She was greeted by Gorg, the barkeep and by patrons who knew her. She nodded, then went into the back to time in and get her supplies together for the evening rush.

She had supplied two tables with their drinks, and was starting to relax into the evening when the door opened and she watched Obi-Wan quietly enter. She smiled to herself as he did so. She knew he had his lightsaber hidden, and knew he would not use it unless there was no other choice. It wouldn't do for prying eyes to know there was a Jedi on Tatooine to report to the Empire.

Obi-Wan nodded to Gorg as he passed the bar and took his usual table, toward the back. It faced the front where he could watch and listen. Siri finished serving drinks and approached him with a business as usual air about her.

"Hey there, Ben, it's been awhile." Her eyes twinkled at him, and a near smirk played around her lips. "The usual?"

Obi-Wan allowed a slight grin as he nodded, and sent her a warning in their bond to watch it. She smirked and walked away from him, returning within a few moments with a bottle of fresh water and a glass. He seldom took anything stronger. The water there was fresh, shipped in from fresh water planets and was a treat compared to the water they got from the vaporators at home. He kept his hood up (as he usually did when he was there) and settled in to watch.

The evening progressed slowly. The tavern started getting busier as it got later into the evening. The freighter pilots began coming in, some having already been drinking. Obi-Wan watched them carefully. They were rowdy and noisy, but harmless. They came looking for more drinks, food and gambling opportunities. There was a twilek girl serving and a couple of droid servers there besides Siri (or Sam as she was known there). The owner liked having a couple of "live" girls there. The men enjoyed them being there, and tended to spend more money when they could flirt with them. As long as it didn't get out of hand the Twilek and Siri knew how to handle them, and enjoyed the tips they received. There were of course other females there as patrons looking to pick up "dates" for the evening. Many of the men were more than willing to comply, if they had enough credits. The owner didn't care, a long as he got his cut.

Obi-Wan focused his attention on various tables, listened for bits of news. He heard one group talking about an attempted uprising against the Empire on the planet Antarha in the outer rim. Obi-Wan focused in on what they were saying:

There was a small underground trying to build up on that planet, and others who wanted to fight against the Empire heard about it and tried to join in. Unfortunately, one of the out world members was a spy who reported the groups' actions to the Empire. There was also a report of a lightsaber wielder in that group. That was enough for the Emperor to dispatch a troop of stormtroopers and Darth Vader to investigate and squelch the uprising.

Obi-Wan's heart beat a little faster, anxious to know who this "Lightsaber user" was, but the beings at the table broke into laughter when the guy talking about it said,

"It turns out, that poor fool wasn't a Jedi at all! He had found the lightsaber in the woods near his home, probably some Jedi who lost his life there years ago, and his lightsaber had been lost. He had uncovered it and thought he could use it to defeat the Empire!"

The other beings roared with laughter. "You've got to be kidding!" they said, pounding the table in their glee.

"Don't you have to be a force user to even be able to use those things?" asked one as the laughter died down a little.

"I think so", said the talker. "Anyway, when Darth Vader got there, the poor sucker dropped the saber and ran like his life depended on it, which it did!"

Their laughter was resumed uproariously and they slapped each other on the backs.

"What happened?" another one finally asked when the laughter subsided again.

"Vader killed him, of course" said the talker casually, "as well as the rest of the uprisers. I was on that planet offloading some wares when it happened, got the news of it first hand from a couple of witnesses who was in the area...of course, with the Empire being around I wasted no time getting my freight offloaded and high-tailing it out of there" They continued talking and laughing as Obi-Wan's focus turned away from them.

He was deeply grieved by what he had heard, for the uprisers and the so-called "lightsaber wielder". He obviously had thought just having a lightsaber was enough to challenge the Empire. He didn't even know what he was dealing with. Obi-Wan shook his head sadly.

Beings are fighting and dying all over the galaxy while we live our quiet little lives here," he thought ruefully. But we are where we need to be, and that is what matters.

He thought for a moment about Luke, and was reminded of how careful they must be to not draw attention to himself or Siri. They needed to be careful how they handled this situation if it needed to be dealt with. He sighed and returned his attention to the front of the cantina. The place was busier, but there was no sign of the beings who had attacked Siri the night before. Siri would let him know through their bond if they showed up, and he hadn't gotten anything from her yet.

Late into the evening, when the music and noise had reached a raucaus high, the bartender came over to Obi-Wan's table, sat down and took up a conversation with him. Obi-Wan was cordial with him, while trying to keep his focus on what he was doing.

"Well, how ya been, Ben?" he asked him, "hanging around a little longer than usual, huh?"

"Well, I guess I'm thirsty tonight," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem there. How are you doing out there in the Jungland Wastes all by yourself. You got to be about to go stir crazy out there..it's no wonder you come in here once in a while for some company." he laughed.

"Tell you what," the barkeep continued. "What you need is a good woman to keep you company out there."

Obi-Wan's eyesbrows shot up in surprise, "Excuse me?" he said, not knowing what to say.

"Sure! Just the thing you need! For instance, look at Sam there, she's about your age, she's attractive and she seems to like you. She'd be great company out there, if you ever want to get to know her better."

Obi-Wan glanced at Siri as she placed fresh drinks on the table for some patrons and grinned crookedly. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"No problem! Just trying to help" the barkeep laughed, his large hand slapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder good naturedly "Folks around here are starting to call you a crazy old fool, you know".

"Yeah, so I've heard," Obi-Wan said sardonically.

"Well, gotta get back to my counter, some thirsty customers just walked in." He laughed and went back to the counter just as the force rippled to Obi-Wan. He looked at Siri who was waiting a table on the other side. He looked at the three beings who staggered in, already half drunk. He was sure they were the men. Siri turned around after serving the food and drinks, and hesitated only a moment when she saw the three men at the counter. She did not look at Obi-Wan but sent him the signal through their bond.

"I know" Obi-Wan responded, focusing his attention discreetly on them. They were loud and unruly, demanding drinks from the barkeep, who glared at them, saying, "All right, but you guys leave my girls alone! Any trouble from you and you're out of here!"

"Aw, don' worry about us, were not here to cause trouble," said the human gruffly.

"Yeah, he had enough of that last night!" snickered his companions.

"Yeah, I see that fat lip you got there," said the barkeep suspiciously. "You didn't mess with my girl when she left last night did you?"

"Naw! I got in a fight after I left, thats all," the big human lied.

The bartender turned his back, growling lightly, and said, "Well, see that you don't bother her tonight, hear?"

"Hey, is that a way to talk to a paying customer?" the human retorted belligerently.

The other two laughed and they took to their drinks. Obi-Wan watched the exchange, appreciative of how the barkeep watched over his "girls". He felt anger trying to rise as he looked at these being, the men who attacked Siri. He looked at the tall human, and had a flash of himself walking up to him and punching him in the face. He shook off the notion, making himself calm down.

"I'm not here for this," he muttered to himself. He took a large breath and breathed out his anger. He knew he needed a clear head if a confrontation was going to be necessary. He no longer desired "revenge" as he had earlier, neither did he want to act too hastily out of anger.

Siri had to pass by them to take the next tray of drinks to the table she was waiting on. The human saw her, glanced at the barkeep who was occupied, and called out to her with a leer in his voice.

"Hey, honey, aren't you going to say hello?"

Siri ignored him and kept walking to her table.

His companions turned to look at her, and whispered loudly, "Shh, leave her alone. We don't want no trouble tonight."

"Ahhh", the human growled, waving his hands at them, "You guys are a couple of cowards. Goin' to let one little girl scare you off like that."

"It's wasn't just her...we just don't want no trouble".

"Hey, girlie!" the human persisted. "Looks like you got a little roughed up! What happened, yer boyfriend smack you around?" He laughed derisively as the barkeep glared at him.

Obi-Wan felt her tense, but then relax. She continued to her table.

His breathing became more rapid as he fought to keep himself from suddenly charging the arrogant fool. He took a large drink of his water, and slowly swallowed it, making himself relax.

Siri physically showed very little if any evidence she had gone through anything recently. He was surprised the man could see anythng, if he did, and more surprised he would even mention it.

"C'mon over, I'll kiss it and make it better," he roared at her as his companions snickered uncomfortably.

Obi-Wan toyed with the thought of doing something when the barkeep spoke angrily.

"I told you to leave her alone!" the barkeep snarled, his eyes snapping with contained fury. "If you don't knock it off, I'll kick you out myself."

"Awww, were not bothering her, are we sweetheart?" the human leered. His companions shushed him, saying, "C'mon, Fob, cut it out. We just want a couple more drinks and then head back to the freighter. We're heading out first light, ya know."

Their human companion turned back to the counter grumbling, and took his drink.

Obi-Wan breathed deeply and relaxed. He felt his anger dissipate, but was a little disappointed in himself that he still harbored such feelings. With determination he pushed away the disappoinment, and banished it. He knew he was under control and would remain that way, no matter what happened. He only hoped the man's companions would do as they said; just finish their drinks then head back to the freighter, taking the boorish man with them.

Obi-Wan finished his water, got up and paid his bill, then quietly left the cantina. He and Siri exchanged a brief glance, and she went back to her work. It wouldn't be long and she would be done for the night. Obi-Wan stepped out into the cool air, breathing deeply.

He didn't like the taunts thrown at his wife, but if thats the worst that happened he would be relieved. He wasn't looking for a confrontation.

He walked a little way down the street, and then hid in the shadows, hood up, to watch the cantina.

He waited.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

He didn't have to wait long. About 20 minutes later, the two companions of the human staggered out of the cantina, grumbling about their friend still inside.

"Let him stay if he wants. He's a fool. He knows we're leaving first light, but he just won't leave that girl alone."

"Yeah, I'm tired of talking to him. I want nothing to do with this now. I don't know what happened last night, but she's got me spooked."

The first being nodded in agreement. "He's gonna get himself killed one of these days doing this foolishness."

"She's just one lady! How many more are there in all the galaxy for him to choose from, but he wont leave her alone."

"I think he liked her spunk and fiery blue eyes, and he don't like getting turned down. He sees her as a challenge to conquer. Stubborn fool."

They continued their rant as they stumbled up the street. They turned a corner and their voices were heard no more. Obi-Wan sighed, then turned his attention back to the door and waited.

Obi-Wan shifted his position and discreetly stretched his limbs. It had been a long, long time since he had to stand watch and wait like this. He rolled his head from side to side, feeling the relief of the tension in his neck. As he did so he noticed the moon shining brightly overhead; a small pale orb shining soft light onto the street of the town, only partially dissipated by the few dim street lights. He sensed Siri was coming and focused his attention on the door of the cantina once again.

The door finally opened and Siri stepped out. She wrapped her robe closely about her, and sensed Obi-Wan near. She looked in the direction she sensed him from and nodded slightly. She took a few steps down the street in the direction of their secret place. Obi-Wan could feel her nervousness, but her face was determined. Suddenly the door opened again and out stepped Fob, the human. He saw Siri walking and a sneer spread over his drunken face.

Obi-Wan watched with disgust as he attempted to silently creep up behind her. As his hands reached out to grab her she suddently turned and with a swift kick, knocked him back. He backed up with an ooof! and clutched his mid section, but stayed on his feet.

"Didn't you have enough of this last night?" She demanded of him.

As she turned and started to walk away he grabbed her arm and said with a sneer, "Not nearly enough, little lady."

He pulled out a blaster and aimed it at her head, "And this time I have a blaster, so if you want to keep your pretty head, you better cooperate."

Obi-Wan felt Siri's fear spike, then was subdued. His hand reached into his robe and gripped the handle of the lightsaber tightly. His body trembled and he felt heat flush through him as rage tried to overtake him. He wanted to charge right then, but made himself stop and calm down. He let go of the lightsaber and clenched his fist in determination. He must not act to soon and not in anger. With an effort he pushed away worry for his wife's safety. They had agreed as they walked toward the town earlier that if the man tried anything, they would wait till he got her into the alley before Obi-Wan stepped in, so as not to draw attention. He hated to see her in this position, but made himself relax and focused his attention on what was happening in front of him.

The street was quiet other than their scuffle. Obi-Wan was surprised no one came out of the cantina to investigate the commotion outside. He was also surprised at how suddenly coherent and strong the man was, despite the fact he had been drinking. The sour smell of alchol wafted toward Obi-Wan. His nose crinkled in distast and he deftly suppressed a tickle that threatened to make him sneeze.

Siri suddenly twisted in his grip, crying angrily, "Let me go!" She tried to bite his hand, but his grip became tighter as he pressed the blaster against her temple.

"Better stay still, Missy. I'd rather take you alive, but dead works for me also. It wouldn't be the first time." His face broke into an evil grin and he chuckled softly. "It doesn't matter to me, so you'd better make your choice."

Siri's heart clenched in disgust and anger. The smell of the alcohol and the stench of his filth and degradation made her feel nauseous again. Frustration welled up inside her.

"Not so long ago, just pulling out my lightsaber would have been enough to stop jerks like this. I hate having to hide this way."

She reached for Obi-Wan in their bond.

She felt him send assurances that he was near. She tried to calm herself, and realized Fob was not intending to use the blaster, at least not yet. He was trying to intimidate her. She decided to play along and let him think his intimidation worked. She became very still and allowed her suppressed anger mixed with fear to surface.

Fob grinned in satisfaction. "Good. Thats more like it." He shook the blaster in her face and warned, "Not a scream, not a sound, or this goes off."

He leered at her and pulled her into the alley, going deeper into the dark interior. He pressed her body up against the wall and keeping the blaster pointed at her face, he fumbled for her robe, beginning to tug at it.

'Now," he leered, "We're going to finish our date, my lady, and you're going to enjoy it." He started to laugh derisively again when a soft cultured and cold voice spoke behind him.

"Oh, I don't think so."

He stiffened in surprise as Siri's hand came up and knocked his hand holding the blaster away from her and wriggled out of his grasp. Her slap almost caused him to loosen his grip on the blaster, but he held onto it.

He turned at the voice behind him to find a fist suddenly connecting with his face. He fell back, stunned as Siri ducked out of the way just in time. He fell against the wall and looked up, blood running out of his nose. He saw a darkly cloaked figure standing silently before him. He couldn't see his face in the near darkness of the alley, but knew this being was the same one who ruined his "party" the previous night. Siri had moved just behind Obi-Wan, hands clenched and ready to fight also if need be.

"Who are you?" he drunkenly roared. "What do you mean interrupting my date?"

Obi-Wan reached down and wrenched the blaster out of the man's hand and tucked it into his belt. He then grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him to his feet and threw him against the wall. His feet was lifted off the floor as Obi-Wan used the force as well as his hands to hold him there.

Obi-Wan said with cold authority, "It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is you leave this woman alone. Don't ever come near her again. Get back to your transport, leave this planet and never return." Obi-Wan spoke quietly and with deadly intensity, putting some force suggestion behind it. Fob had a feeling he'd better not try this man.

He nodded fearfully, "I'm leaving now. You won't see me no more, I swear it." He gulped nervously.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure the man was sincere and force suggestions only last so long. The man's mind was surprisingly stronger than Obi-Wan thought. He slowly loosened his grip on the man and he slid to the floor.

Fob slowly stood up, watching Obi-Wan warily as he sidled away from him. Obi-Wan watched as he approached the entrance to the tunnel. He turned out of sight, and Obi-Wan went to follow him.

He glanced at Siri as we went, concern for her in his eyes. He asked, "Are you all right?"

Just as he asked the question, he felt a sudden surge in the force. Siri eyes grew big as she whispered "Obi-Wan!" but he had already felt it. He spun, his lightsaber out instantly as the blue glow lit up the alley. Time slowed down for Obi-Wan as he instantaneously deflected the blaster shot aimed at his head, while Fob's eyes grew big as saucers and the last word to come out of his mouth as the blaster shot deflected right into his heart was.."Jedi!". He fell to the ground, the blaster falling from his hand.

"He had another blaster!" Siri whispered in horror.

Stricken, Obi-Wan went to him, Siri close behind. He stooped down and felt for a pulse, there was none. The man was dead. Obi-Wan grieved for him. No matter how depraved the man was, he was still a living being. Obi-Wan knew there was no revenge in his heart, only grief that it had come to this. He looked up at Siri sadly.

She laid a hand on his shoulder, saying gently, "You had no choice."

Obi-Wan smile was grim. "I know". He sighed heavily, and then stood back up and said, "but that never makes it any easier."

She nodded and hugged him. Then he clipped his lightsaber back under his cloak, took the blaster and gave it to Siri, who tucked it inside her robe.

"Nasty things, blasters, and so uncivilized. But this way you have a means of self defense, if needed."

Siri nodded mutely and took Obi-Wan's hand and they walked out of the alley way together. They could hear the noise and music in the cantina just down the street a little. They were sure no one heard any of the commotion, and the street was deathly quiet otherwise. Together they walked out of Mos Eisley, knowing they were unseen by anyone. Somehow, Obi-Wan was sure the force saw to that.

They walked silently most of the way home, each reflecting on what had happened the last couple of days. Even in self imposed exile, Obi-Wan realized danger lurked at times. It was a reminder to never let his guard down. He was so grateful Siri was with him, and that she hadn't been hurt again by that man, but was saddened that a death had to take place, especially by his hand.

As Obi-Wan was thinking these things, back in Mos Eisley, two sleepy humanoids staggered back into town, grumpy because their transport boss had told them to get back into town and drag Fob back to the ship if need be. They looked inside the cantina, and not seeing him there, wandered around the town. They finally found him lying inside the alleyway, a blaster wound in the heart. They shook their heads sadly.

"She was ready for him this time," said one.

"Stubborn old fool" the other said.

One took his head and the other his feet and laboriously carried him off to the their transport.

When they we approaching their little hut home, Obi-Wan pulled Siri closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waste. She snuggled close to him.

"You know, Gorg came over to my table for a chat tonight." he said.

"Yes, I saw him sitting there. What'd you two talk about?" Siri asked.

"Well," Obi Wan began, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile as his eyes twinkled mischeiveously. "He said what I need way out here is a good woman to keep me company."

Siri looked at him, shocked. "He didn't!"

"Yep, he sure did. And you know, I might just give it some thought."

"Oh? And did he have someone in mind?" she asked, trying not to sound amused.

"Yeah, he pointed out a blond who works for him. Said her name is Sam and he said she seems to like me."

"Is she attractive?" Siri asked.

"Well, you know..she's ok...OW!" Obi-Wan winced at the elbow just poked into his rib.

"She' s ok! And what do you mean by that?" Siri demanded, laughing.

"Well, I..."

"Beat you to the hut!" she said and started running.

"You..." he took off after her and chased her down close to the hut. He dove for her feet pulling her down. They rolled together in the sand, laughing and wrestling. He stood up and started to run toward the hut, and she tackled him and pulled him down and started tickling him in the places only she knew was ticklish.

"Ohhh, stop that!" Obi-Wan laughed. He got ahold of her arms and swung her off of him and sat on her, pinning her down. She continued trying to tickle him, but his grip was firm. She finally stopped, panting. She looked up at him. The Tatooine moon was out in full force, and their shine created a glow around Obi-Wan's head. His azure eyes shone in the moonlight, and the effect took her breath away.

"He's so beautiful!" she thought to herself, breathing hard.

He rolled off of her and they lay together in the sand, looking at the moon and the stars that could be seen around them. Obi-Wan looked over at Siri, who was gazing at the sky. She turned her head and looked back at him. She rolled over and pulled herself up onto Obi-Wan, and gazed down at him. The moonlight had the same effect on Siri; her hair shone in a silver glow in the moonlight and her blue eyes twinkled with the stars. Obi-Wan's heart beat faster as he gazed up at her face. He thought she never looked more beautiful. She gazed down at him, then bent toward him and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss deepened. There was no one in all the Galaxy except they two at that moment.

"Are you trying to start something?" Obi-Wan whispered when their lips finally parted.

"Nothing I can't finish" she answered softly.

He rolled her over till he once again hovered over her. He stretched himself over her and softly said, "I've always loved you, you know."

"I know," she answered. "And I you."

His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Out in the Jungland Wastes, within a few feet from their home, not caring if a wild animal saw them and knowing no one else was near, they wrapped the force and their robes around them almost like a shield, and enjoyed the moonlit night in each others arms.

THE END. Epilogue to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9 EPILOGUE: Preparations**

10 years later.

The older wise man walked slowly up the little sand hill toward his home after taking his daily hike around the area. He passed by the Lars' homestead, but had not as intensely watched it the last few years, his attention was more diverted to the very active teenager who occupied it. The last few years had seen (Obi-Wan) Ben Kenobi more chasing after some adventure Luke and his friends insisted on getting themselves into, and although Ben watched them unseen, seldom had to intervene. Luke and his friends were pretty capable of getting out of their own scraps, most of the time.

Ben stopped at a special place close to his hut, and looked around the area. Stretches of sand everywhere, a bright blue sky overhead, two suns blazing down on him, making the heat almost unbearable, although Ben had long gotten used to it. His shorter hair was thinner now and completely white, his thin beard and mustache white also. His face was lined from years in the tatooine sun. He looked older than his age not only because of the hot desert climate, but also from grief, from years ago and also more recent. One look into his sparkling blue-gray eyes showed the youthfulness that belied how old he looked. His clothes were worn, and he carried a little middle aged weight now, but he was still overall pretty slender.

He looked down at the special place, unmarked. No one else knew about this spot or why this spot was special, but this place was burned into his heart. It was the place where he had buried his beloved Siri. His thoughts drifted back to four years ago:

Twelve years after Siri and Obi-Wan had married, Siri had begun having fainting spells. She began to grow weaker and needed more sleep.

. Siri had told Obi-Wan a few days after she came to him that as a result of the blaster shot that nearly took her life during the clone wars, she was rendered unable to bear children. She also told him that although her health was good, the injury that was done inside her may come back to haunt her, maybe even to the point of causing her death. Lara and Omal had done everything they could while she was in their care to prevent this from happening, but they could make no guarantees. What they did do for her kept her alive and healthy for many years and they had cherished each day they were given, knowing that at any moment what might happen, could happen.

Siri wasn't afraid of death and she knew that not even Jedi could be totally exempt from such fates. She had seen enough examples of dying and permanently maimed Jedi in the med wards in the temple. The fact that she had survived a blaster shot that would have killed just about anyone else was a miracle in itself.

Although it had grieved Obi-Wan to hear this news, he and Siri had chosen to get on with their life together, gratefully enjoying every moment they could with each other.

After passing out for the third time while working her shift, Siri decided to quit working her two night a week job. It was getting to be too much for her.

Obi-Wan had tried everything he could to keep the inevitable from happening. He used the force to send healing into her, and even took her to Mos Eisley where she visited a healer there. His diagnosis was grim, offering little hope and no solution. They had returned home and tried to enjoy what time they had left. Obi-Wan prepared himself to let her go. He spent as much time with her as he could. Once during this time, he had felt a force warning concerning Luke and had to run to see what the trouble was. When he returned to their hut several hours later, he braced himself for what he might find. When he opened the door, he found her smiling and dressed in the same little pink frilly thing she wore the night they married. She had fixed a supper for them, and then had wanted to make love. Obi-Wan hesitated, but she had told him it could be the last time and to please humor her. He did so, and with tears brimming his eyes he tenderly made love to his beloved wife.

She had tried to shield the pain she was increasingly experiencing, but two days later her shields finally gave way and her pain came crashing in on him as he was outside checking the vaporators.

With a cry he ran inside and found her on their bed, thrashing and moaning. She was so weak she could not get out of bed, and he gave he some of the pain killers the doctor had given them and used the force to relieve some of the pain. He did everything he could for her to make her comfortable.

The night she died, Obi-Wan had held her in his arms, tears streaming down his face. She looked at him weakly, her eyes full of love for her Obi-Wan. With her hand she reached up and stroked his face, feeling the tears as they wet her fingers.

She coughed painfully, then said with a trembling, weakened voice, "I wouldn't trade the last 12 years for anything. My only regret is I couldn't give you a child."

Obi-Wan grasped her fingers in his hand and said, "Siri, you were the greatest gift you could ever give me. It's more than I ever imagined I would have." He kissed her fingers softly, his tears running down her hand.

She took his hand and squeezed it, saying, "You just see to Luke and make him the best Jedi he can be. After the two of you destroy the Empire, help him build a new Jedi order."

Obi-Wan nodded, unable to answer as his throat was painfully constricted.

He lay next to her, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He gazed into her waning blue eyes and said softly, his lips trembling and voice hoarse with grief, "I've always loved you, you know."

She sqeezed his hand as tears rimmed her eyes. They held a deep joy as she said, "I know. And I have always loved you. I'll wait for you, my Love."

He looked at her now graying blond hair, the lines in her face that didn't use to be there, and he thought that she was still the most beautiful woman who ever lived, and he felt honored that she had loved him. He leaned into her and their lips met one last time in a gentle kiss, her hand weakly coming up around his neck. Then they lay still together in the night, and she quietly passed away.

In the middle of the night, under the moon and stars, not far from where they had enjoyed a nights love together six years previously, he dug a hole in the sand. It took a lot of work as sand kept falling in the hole. But he kept at it, not giving up till he had a hole big enough and deep enough that no animal would be able to get to her.

Then he took his beloved Siri, put her warming cystal in her hand, placing her lightsaber next to her, and wrapped her in her robe, and wearily carried her outside and placed her in the hole he had dug. He filled in the hole and patted it down, a shallow hump remained when it was done.

He then had fallen heavily to his knees, the digging tool sliding out of his hand as the agony of his pain overwhelmed him. He fell forward onto the grave as a deep, guttural cry echoed into the Jungland Wasteland. His insides felt raw and exposed as he wept, his whole body trembled under the weight of his grief. Nearby wildlife stopped and stared at the strange mournful sound, then scurried to their holes and families. His heart wrenching cry was answered by the mournful baying of wild canines in the wild desert wasteland.

He wept till he had nothing left in him, then finally fell asleep under the blanket of a black sky sprinkled with millions of stars, the hump that was her grave his pillow. A saddened force ghost silently watched over him, grieving for his heartbroken son.

He awoke the next morning still on the mound, the suns starting their ascent into the sky. He sat up from the mound, rubbed his hands over his tired, stinging eyes and as he stood shakily, grief tried to overwhelm him again. He shook himself, brought himself under control and went inside where he splashed his face with cool water. He then saw to his responsibilities.

After his duties were fulfilled, he had no appetite but settled himself to meditate. Qui-Gon came to him, and they talked for many hours about everything, and about the life he had shared with Siri. More tears were shed, and then he finally slept again.

He didn't have much time to grieve after that. Luke demanded a lot more time, and he was still training with Qui-Gon. He asked Qui-Gon one day why Siri couldn't have received this training also, so she could come to him.

Qui-Gon had answered, "There was no need for her to. This gift is not given lightly, it is for a purpose. We have discussed your possible future as Luke's mentor, and our feeling that you may be needing this training for him. Siri has gone deeper into the force and she's fine Obi-Wan, and she is waiting for you. She knows you are not finished yet, but she is patient."

"Well thats a new one; Siri being patient," Obi-Wan gently quipped. Qui-Gon smiled, glad to see a glimpse of Obi-Wan's sense of humor again.

The worst times were the lonely nights, alone in the bed they had shared for twelve years. He spent many sleepless nights; sometimes crying, sometimes meditating, sometimes just remembering, only to get up the next morning to do it all again. As time went by it got easier, and Qui-Gon offered him some comfort and company, and watching Luke grow into a young man gave him hope and encouragement, as well as a lot of reminders of another young man he had raised long ago.

Now, four years later, Ben looked down at the grave he had so painfully dug that cold night, and remembered his lovely Siri. He spoke to her there, he knew she wasn't really there, but he liked talking to her and liked to think that wherever she is, maybe she could hear him. Plus if a straggling wanderer happened by and saw him talking to a mound of sand, it would only add to the perception of him being a "Crazy Old Hermit". He smiled at that.

"Well, my Love, Qui-Gon told me a couple months ago that my training is finished, that I am ready. He called me Padawan again when he told me, and I laughed at him and said "Padawan! I look older than you now!" He just said, "To me you'll always be my Padawan"."

Ben paused in his musings. "He doesn't come around much anymore. He said it's time for him to move on, and for me to prepare. Time is getting close. Luke is 19 now, and he's impatient and restless just like his Father was. He wants to go to the Imperial Academy. Thats not his destiny, I know, but he doesn't know that yet. If he could just be patient a little longer, I have a feeling things are about to happen that will change his life forever, and that will change my life. I have a feeling I may be joining you soon, my Love..."

He paused, a sudden disturbance in the force directing his attention skyward. He saw intense light far, far away. He recognised it as a battle taking place just above the Tatooine atmosphere.

Just at that same moment, a hot, frustrated young man working on a vaporator on his uncle's farm, looked up and saw this same distant light. He grabbed his macrobinoculars, trying to get a better look. He dropped them back into his belt, and excitedly ran to his landspeeder.

Ben continued looking into the sky, his blue gray eyes glistening. He then smiled a little knowing smile. "Very soon," he said quietly.

He turned and went into his little hut, to make preparations.

THE END


End file.
